


Untitled.

by Anonymous



Series: Random ATEEZ stuff. [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Honeslty aaaaaaaa, How Do I Tag, Just adding it bc yeah that's were this is going yall, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Time Loop, the relationships are all platonic for now, yungi bestest friends you can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yunho wakes up-He goes to school.The day restarts.Yunho wakes up-He wakes up-And wakes up.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Random ATEEZ stuff. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi. yeah, so i told my friend to give me a prompt to write something bc my brain was drying up ugh. AND i came up with this.
> 
> the prompt was ''you wake up to a world in which all prisons are shut down, releasing dangerous prisoners into your neighborhood.'' im pretty sure my friend got it from the internet but idk from which page.
> 
> Also wow look at that creative summary and that bomb ass title wow where's my award

February 21st, Friday.

  
  
Yunho woke up with his alarm, which was Mingi's loud laugh.

Yunho had recorded the audio a few months back, just to catch Seonghwa saying he liked Hongjoong. Mingi had laughed at one of Jongho's shitty jokes and Yunho had liked it so much, he asked Yeosang to edit the recording so he could set Mingi's laugh as his alarm.

He just liked his best friend too much.

However, every morning, it just made Yunho want to shove his phone down Mingi's throat.

Yunho dedicated ten minutes to thrash around his bed, internally whining about having to leave his bed and got out of it, jogging to his bathroom.

He had plenty of things to do and he had wasted ten precious minutes on doing absolutely nothing productive.

Yunho took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and put on some relatively clean clothes, he then checked his backpack to make sure he had everything he needed for another day at the burning pit of hell people simply called college.

He ran out of his apartment with his keys and wallet in his hands, his hair a mess and his shoelaces crazily waving around. Mingi always said he would fall on his face one day and not be so cute anymore, but Yunho was a lucky boy and nothing bad ever happened to him.

"Good morning, Youngho!"

Yunho chuckled as he stopped in front of his old neighbor, giving him a few soft pats on the head.

"My name is Yunho" he reminded the old man "but good morning to you, too, Mr. Jeon!"

"Yunho. Alright, I'll remember it the next time I see you!"

"Sure! Bye!"

Yunho laughed a little. Mr. Jeon always said he would remember but he never did.

He had even called Yunho 'Jongho boy' at some point. Now, he understood the resemblance of their names but they didn't even look alike! Not one bit!

Yunho was the handsome one between the two, but Jongho was the strong one so Yunho would never say it to the younger's face.

With one look at his phone, he could tell that he would not be able to get breakfast from his favorite coffee shop, so he ran straight to the bus stop and had to wait no more than two minutes for his bus to come.

Bus rides were Yunho's least favorite part of the day because, come on, who would like to sit on a plastic, uncomfortable as hell chair for like twenty five minutes? Without being able to talk to anyone because everyone's moody as fuck?

It sounded dangerously close to what school was to Yunho.

And something that felt like school...

Ew. No. Just- ew.

He practically jumped off the bus and walked hurriedly to get to his personal hell as soon as possible. Not just because he was late, but because his friends were probably waiting for him.

Yunho saw Mingi first, obviously. His friend was as tall as him and was so loud. You could probably hear Song Mingi before seeing him.

Next, he heard Hongjoong whine about the kids misbehaving and not obeying and Seonghwa telling him to calm down, that no one could make Mingi and Jongho stop after they've had their coffee and super sugary chocolate brownies.

Yeosang was pretty much just standing there, looking like he'd rather be playing games with his online friends than be there hearing Mingi try to scream his lungs out.

"Guys!" Yunho called, rising his arms and waving them around.

Mingi yelled something-

Yunho couldn't even begin to comprehend what was Mingi trying to say or if he was even saying something coherent.

Mingi ran to meet him with open arms.

"Yunho! My other half!"

"I thought you were already a whole human?"

Mingi let out a horrible high pitched shriek, making Yunho flinch.

Everyone were sending death glares at them.

Yunho hated to have all those eyes focused on him.

"Mingi, I love you but shut the fuck up"

"Did you guys hear the news?"

Yunho looked at Seonghwa with a frown, tilting his head to the side.

"The local prison was shut down. They said everything was under control, though...so mom said I had to come to school"

Jongho chuckled "see? Parents don't give a fuck! We could die today!"

Yunho gasped, grabbing Seonghwa's cheeks and squeezing them gently "we could die today-!"


	2. Chapter 2

February 21st, Friday.

  
  
_"You have to keep them alive"_

  
  
Yunho woke up with a startle, those words echoing in his head.

What a weird dream.

He sat on his bed with a groan. He had dreamed about waking up and going to school. In the dream, he was late because he spent ten minutes being useless and almost missed the bus.

"Luckily, it was just a dream"

Yunho grabbed his phone and checked the hour. His alarm was set to go off in ten minutes.

He was already awake so he ran to his bathroom and took a shower. Yunho choose to wear the exact same clothes he wore in his dream.

The thought made him chuckle.

He took his backpack, wallet and keys and rushed out of his apartment. He would hopefully be able to buy coffee and his favorite cookies and not starve like in his dream.

"Good morning, Youngho!"

Yunho stopped running, brow furrowed. He looked to the side to find Mr. Jeon with a little paper bag in hand.

"My name is Yunho" he said, almost feeling like it was scripted "But good morning to you, too, Mr. Jeon"

Yunho couldn't help but feel like something was...

Not wrong...no, that wasn't the word.

"Yunho. Alright, I'll remember it the next time I see you!"

"O-okay?" He stuttered, and tried to smile "bye!"

Yunho ran out of the building. He knew Mr. Jeon almost always said those same words, and he shouldn't be so weirded out by the fact that, in his dream, Mr. Jeon had used those words.

But he was.

Yunho stopped by his favorite coffee shop. He was greeted by a boy at the counter.

He must've been new because Yunho had never seen him working there.

"Good morning, what will you get?"

"Just black coffee and three chocolate chip cookies"

The boy told him to go sit while he waited for his drink. Yunho thanked him and choose a table that was close to the counter.

The door of the shop opened and a man got in-

He had a gun in his hand.

He shot the boy behind the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO
> 
> Please don't have any expectations for this, this is purely experimental. Some things may not make sense, I may leave this if I get the inspiration to write something I really like, I may not. My friend just suggested I posted it so I forCE myself to write. You know, because they say the best way to end a writer's block is writing.
> 
> Also, some chapters may be really short. Unintentionally and intentionally. 
> 
> Thank you uwu.

February 21st, Friday.

  
  
_"You have to keep them alive!"_

  
  
"Fuck! What-?"

Yunho jumped out of his bed and just stood next to it, glaring.

As if his bed could magically grow a mouth and tell him why the hell was he having those dreams.

He walked to his bathroom.

It took him longer than normal, because he kept zoning out and thinking that everything was way too repetitive.

Yunho knew he had been following a routine for about a year now, that he was doing pretty much the same things every day.

And yet, this felt...like a dejavu...

Of sorts. Yunho wasn't even sure he knew what the word 'dejavu' meant.

He got out of the bathroom after spending almost twenty minutes in it.

Yunho put a shirt and some pants on, not really caring if they were clean. He just wanted to wear something different than what he had been wearing in his weird ass dreams.

He let out a long sigh and got out of his apartment.

Everything was just so...weird. Yunho didn't know what was wrong but something just felt off.

"Good morning, Youngho!"

Yunho froze all of a sudden, looking at the old man. He was holding a paper bag.

"My name is Yunho but...good morning to you, too, Mr. Jeon"

"Yunho. Alright, I'll remember it the next time I see you!"

Mr. Jeon looked so happy while talking to him. It must have been so rude of Yunho to frown in confusion as he stared at the man.

Did Mr. Jeon just say the exact same thing than in his dreams?

"Sure...bye, Mr. Jeon"

He walked out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also did I mention english is not my first language??????
> 
> So like,,,,,,,,,,,,,ignore any mistakes?? Please and thank you.

February 21st, Friday.

_"The coffee shop"_

_"The man"_

_"The boy!"_

Yunho opened his eyes.

And closed them again. Tightly.

Maybe if he didn't move from his bed-

Maybe if he didn't go out-

Those words...how desperate the voice sounded...

Yunho got up, changed his pajama for fairly decent clothes, grabbed his keys and went out.

He ran down the street until he got to the Illusion coffee shop. Yunho stood outside for a couple of seconds to catch his breath and finally went in.

Yunho sat on a table, linking his hands and nervously tapping his foot on the ground.

That was it. If the man of his dream appeared with a gun to kill the boy, then...

Then what?

Yunho had to...stop the man from killing the boy?

Yunho just sat there, his eyes focused on the door. He knew people were staring at him like he was a weirdo for looking at the door without even blinking but he didn't care.

Everything was just so wrong with that day.

He saw a familiar face approach the shop from a dark alley-

Yunho stood up, almost knocking the chair off as he hurriedly walked to the counter.

"Listen-" he looked at the boy's tag "San, you have to get out of here. Right now. A man is going to kill you-"

The boy -San- let out a little high pitched laugh "What-?"

The door opened.

The man got in, a gun in his hand-

And Yunho threw himself at the boy, making them both fall behind the counter.

The man pulled the trigger but no one was there to receive the bullet.

"What- what is happening!"

Yunho's heart seemed to be on his throat as he dragged San to the little kitchen of the shop. The man shoot once again.

People screamed.

"Is there any back door or something?"

San moved his mouth but no sound came out. He was pale, his eyes full of fear.

"San- fuck- speak to me" he hissed out, shaking the boy by the shoulders.

San snapped out of whatever trance he was and took Yunho's hand, running towards a door.

They got into a room full of cleaning supplies and some trash bags. It had one, seemingly heavy metal door at the other side.

"Come on, the door leads us into a alley. From there, it's not a long way to my apartment"

San opened the door with the keys that he had just pulled out of his pocket and both ran out, hearing the sound of two more shots.

Yunho could still hear people screaming.

A loud bang could be heard even if they were hurriedly walking away from the shop. Their joined hands were shaking and Yunho wasn't sure if he was the one who had lost all control or San was the one shaking so badly.

"How- how could you possibly know I was going to get shot?"

"I- this may sound like total nonsense but...i dreamed about it...i think..."

San turned to look at him with a little frown, his expression puzzled "i believe you. It's not unheard of, you know. Some people can do that...thank you"

San tried to smile despite how terrified he still was and Yunho tried to smile back at him-

But he was convinced that he just managed to put an ugly grimace on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall this was a hard one to write, I couldn't just let it out so I dont really like how it ended up being. I tried to tell myself that there's no pressure, not many had read this and it's posted under anon, I shouldn't feel so anxious. BUTT it be like that sometimes.
> 
> Enjoy :). Or try to lmao.

February 21st, Friday.

  
  
_"A boy dancing"_

  
  
_"A man with a knife"_

  
  
_"Behind him-"_

  
  
_"Hurry!"_

  
  
"Fuck!"

Okay. What the fuck.

Something was so wrong-

"What the- fuck?"

Yunho grabbed his phone to confirm one of the two possible reasons why he kept waking up and living the same fucking day-

_February 21st, Friday._

  
  
The first one was that he was definitely going crazy. Why else would he hear that voice yelling in his head?

The second one...

Could he, for whatever reason, be reliving the same day?

Yunho made a little sound of surprise at the realization.

He remembered now. He has saved San and they had escaped the man. Time had gone on normally-

"A boy dancing" he whispered to himself.

What could that mean?

He jumped out of his bed and put on whatever clothes that were laying on his floor.

Keep them alive.

The boy in the coffee shop.

The boy dancing.

And Yunho's life would go back to normal. Right?

He ran out of his apartment, completely ignoring Mr. Jeon, who was slowly walking with a paper bag in his hand.

Yunho ran down the street, not caring if people gave him weird looks. He had to get to the shop. Quickly.

Save San.

And look for a boy dancing.

Yunho slammed the Illusion's door open, walking straight to the counter.

"San, I need you to follow me. Right now."

"What-? Do I even know you?"

Yunho sighed and grabbed San's arm, hard, making him bend over the counter.

"Listen- a man will try to kill you in a couple of minutes. You've got to get the hell out of here"

Yunho turned around to look at the dark alley. The man wasn't coming yet.

San let out a little laugh "okay, I'll go out with you just for a few minutes and only because the shop is mostly empty-"

"Go out through the back door, it's safer that way. I'll wait for you"

Yunho walked out of the shop and rounded it, entering the alley. He leaned on the dirty wall, tapping his foot on the ground.

God, he hoped San would get out-

The door opened slowly and San poked his head out.

"You're not going to kill me, or are you?"

"No, I'm not the man looking for you- well, I am looking for you but for totally different reasons"

San got out and softly shut the door "okay, I've got just a few minutes, though. My boss is a real pain in the ass- hey!"

They struggled as San tried to go back inside while Yunho tried to drag him away.

"Let me go! I'll call the police!"

"I'm trying to help you, goddamnit!"

"Help me? You're trying to kidnap me! Help! Someone- help!"

Yunho hissed as he tried to cover San's mouth-

San pushed him, making him fall back. Pain shot through Yunho's tailbone, making him let out a little yell. San turned to go back inside-

But the door was already opening and the barrel of a gun was pressed to San's forehead.

Yunho could see the bullet go through San's head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been what, six months since i last updated this??? lmao sorry yall  
> i may or may not update this again
> 
> anyway enjoy if u can lol

February 21st, Friday.

  
  
_"Tell him..."_

  
_"You're Song Mingi's friend..."_

  
_"...hurry..."_

  
  
Yunho rubbed his eyes roughly as he groaned.

He got up. He put on whatever he could get his hands on and ran out.

Okay, so...the voice had told him to say he was Mingi's friend. Which he was. Best friend, actually.

How could that help him?

Did San know Mingi?

Yunho let out a huff as he walked. He felt tense all over, his hands were sweating and shaking so much-

He put them on the pockets of his denim jacket, just so he could pretend he wasn't a giant moving nervous wreck.

Yunho took a deep breath before getting into the shop. He calmly walked to the counter.

"Uh, hello, San"

"Hello! What can I get you?"

Yunho pressed his lips into a thin line and jut awkwardly stood there for a few seconds.

"Uh, I'm Song Mingi's friend and uh- I'm new in town. He said you were great at showing new people around?"

"Oh, Mingi told you that? I thought he said I'm super dumb!"

"No, he thinks you're really smart and- and kind. So he said you were the best option!"

San sighed, shoulders relaxing a bit as he cupped his own face.

"Okay, alright- you're lucky I didn't take my free day last week. Wait for me at the back door. It's just rounding the shop"

Oh? Great. More than great.

"Yeah, okay. I'll- I'll go now...uh, don't take too long"

San let out a little laugh as he waved Yunho off.

Yunho got out of the shop feeling like someone was shoving their fist down his throat. He was sweating like it was the hottest summer day ever, even if it was a rather cloudy day-

Jesus, he felt like dying.

He went into the alley, leaned on the wall and waited.

Where could he possibly find a boy dancing?

A club? At that hour? No. It couldn't be.

A school festival? The streets?

A dance studio?

"So, what would you like to see first?"

Yunho looked up at San, who was closing the door softly.

"Oh- uh, I like to dance. Do you know any dance studio around here?"

San's face lit up, two adorable dimples forming on his cheeks "yes! Actually, I dance with my friend all the time- or, well, I used to dance a lot with him but now that I had to-"

San shook his head, starting to walk out of the alley "i won't bore you with my problems. Come on! I can show you my favorite ice cream shop, too!"

Yunho followed earnestly "you can tell me. Listening to you is the least I can do for you after you ditched work for me"

San sighed, looking down.

Damn, it must've been something bad if his mood had changed so drastically. Yunho frowned, genuinely concerned.

"Last month, my grandmother fell ill and couldn't continue to work the little flower shop she owns back at my hometown. So...I had to drop out of school to work and not let her starve, you know..."

"Is she okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm paying a nurse to take care of her-"

"What? Paying a nurse is really expensive! How do you even-?" Yunho gaped like a fish out of water, his eyes wide open.

"I have two jobs, soon to be three, if I'm lucky enough"

Yunho hummed as he glanced at San's tired face.

Yunho never had to worry about money or having jobs. He didn't even worry about finding a place to live, because social services got it for him.

He lost contact with his social worker shortly after moving in to his one room apartment, but Yunho still got Christmas letters from his first foster family.

"That's...really tough for someone so young. I'm sorry about your grandma, too"

"She's recovering well and I'll ask her to come here. I told her I could take care of her if she came live with me but she's just so...stubborn!"

San let out a little breathless laugh. It was obvious by now that he was the 'smile through the pain' type of person.

Yunho sighed, forcing a smile "well, I hope she decides to come here! It's not that bad of a city!"

"Right?!" He looked up at Yunho with wide eyes "she says she will get hit by a car the second she puts a foot in here!"

They both laughed for a few seconds, until San gasped.

"We're close! I hope my friend is there. I would love for you to meet"

Yunho bit his lower lip, the day hadn't restarted yet so that meant the boy was alive.

"I would love to meet him, too"

They chatted about San's collection of plushies for a while, until they finally reached a building.

They got in and walked through a hallway full of doors. Some rooms had walls of glass, and Yunho could see some people dancing in some rooms.

San stopped in front of a door and opened it, music immediately reaching Yunho's ears.

Yunho saw a boy dancing. He moved sharply and fluidly, Yunho could feel his passion for dancing.

"Taeyong! Hey!"

The boy stopped moving and paused the music, running to squeeze San in a tight hug.

"Sannie, what are you doing here? I thought you would be at work at this hour?"

"Hey, aren't you glad I'm here?"

Through the mirror, Yunho could see San pout.

"I am, Sannie but- oh, who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is- wait, you haven't told me your name!"

Yunho's mouth hung open. Did he really just not tell San his name?

He looked to the side in shame, feeling his face heat up.

"I- I'm sorry, I totally forgot!"

San and Taeyong laughed at Yunho's misery.

"Uh, my name is Yunho- nice to meet you?"

Taeyong covered his mouth as he laughed and looked at San "he's so cute!"

"Yes, right?"

Yunho looked outside the room just so he didn't have to make eye contact with the other two boys.

There was a boy with lavender colored hair dancing two rooms from them, he was an amazing dancer and Yunho distracted himself looking at him.

He could faintly hear Taeyong and San chat excitedly about a new choreography or something-

Yunho saw a man slowly open the door to the room were the lavender haired boy was.

There was a pointy, shiny object poking out of his sleeve.

Yunho was paralyzed for a few seconds, until he finally got it.

The boy the voice was referring to was the lavender haired boy.

Yunho ran out of the room, hearing San call him.

In that moment, he thanked god for giving him such long legs.

He got in the room the lavender haired boy was and pushed the man to the ground, pining him down with his body.

The boy turned around and gasped quietly, running to pause the music.

"Oh my god, what is happening!"

Yunho struggled to keep the man on the floor as he looked up at the boy.

"Run! He wants to kill you! Go!"

"Yunho, are you okay?" He heard San say, sounding desperate.

Jesus, what should he do now?

The boy ran out of the room. Yunho lost sight of him.

"Why do you want to kill him?" He asked the man, leaning a bit forward.

The man laughed.

It was a low, gurgling sound. Yunho grimaced at how disgusting it was.

"The same reason you want to save him...he is the last-"

The man's eyes flashed gold and he stabbed himself in the throat.

Blood started to spill out, some splashing to Yunho's face-

Yunho fell backwards, staring the body and the blood pooling under it.

Yunho felt like crying. He didn't do anything to the man.

"You saw it, right? He stabbed himself- i- I didn't do anything!"

He looked to the side, searching for San's eyes. San was covering his mouth with his hands, eyes not leaving the unmoving body laying on the floor.

Someone pulled Yunho up by his armpits, helping him stand on his shaky legs.

"I saw him stab himself. You didn't even touch that knife. Come on, let's get out of here"

Yunho just let Taeyong drag him out.

"The- the boy with the purple hair, where is he?"

Yunho looked around but he couldn't see him.

"Wooyoung is calling the police. You're going to be okay. We all saw him kill himself, you're going to be okay..."

Yunho fell to his knees, his eyes were stinging so much and his throat was closing up-

He couldn't do much except cry and force himself to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
